Sixth year
by Misser Pothead
Summary: Have a look and see. Reviews are appreciated


**A/N: Hullo people. Heres a sorta teaser of my next story jus puting it up to see if anyone wants me to continue it. Hope you enjoy and critsize this piece of fiction so i can improve it anyway enjoy . . .**

_**Misser Pothead**_

* * *

THUMP

Images flash before his eyes

THUMP THUMP

Things from his past. Thing he wishes he can forget

THUMP THUMP

A dark cupboard. No room to move it's, so, small

THUMP THUMP THUMP

The sound of laughter and joy penitrate through the small door where he sat on his own

THUMP

A stare of hatred directed at him for no reason

THUMP THUMP

The images kept on comming fueling his Anger, his Pain, His Grief

THUMP THUMP

A flash of green, a scream, Laughter

THUMP THUMP

Kill the spare, Cedric dieing from the green spell

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

A flash of red, a flutter of a veil, Sirius gone

THUMP THUMP

Siriius GONE

THUMP

He colapsed breathing heavyly, the pain in his fists noting compaired to the pain in his heart. But he would not cry, he could NOT cry. Crying wont change the past, crying wont bring them back. Harry sighed heavyly as he made his way up the stairs of number 4 privit drive, he couldn't keep his mind away from depressing thoughts, thoughts off Cedric, his Mum and Dad, Sirius. Harry entered the bathroom and slowly removed his clothing in preperation for his shower. His looked into the mirror hanging above the sink and stared at himself, his eyes traveled upwards towards his hair, same colour its alway been deep black it was messy but not as out of control as it used to be as it had grown, not by much but enought to wiegh some of the cowlicks down. Next his eyes roved toward his scar, THE SCAR, the bane of his suffering he sllowly traced it with his eyes, following the jagged line til it stoped just above his right eyebrow, his eyes continued on there downward journey until they reached there reflection. Two green pools stared at themselves trying to pick out each shade of green each fleck of emerald, jade or whatever other greens thre were within there depths. Soon he was tracing his checkbones, high, promonent, helping to sculp his face into one you would expect from the kings of old, his jaw was firm but slightly rounded helping his face to lessen the severe look to it. They slowly fell to his chest defined pecks and abs were visable, work from the Dursleys as well as his 'Stress' relife helped define the muscles in his arms and torso. He sighed again and moved into the shower directly under the warm spay of water, rubbing at his shoulders slowly releasing the tension held there.

10 minutes later he walked out, a towel wraped around his waiste and one in his hand which he was using to dry his raven locks. He enterd his room and finished drying himself he then started to rumage around his trunk for his clothing, pulling out boxers and a pair on jeans which he sliped on straight away, next he removed a box in the botttom corner of the wooden chest. He made his way to the bed and sat down with the small box in his lap, which he opened imediately to find 16 glass phials, 6 of which were empty. He calfully removed a phial containing a brown mixture, he slowly removed the cap and drank the potion, this was the thing keeping him alive at Number 4 a Nutritional potion which was righting the malnurised body which he had before and provoding nutiants which his body needed to keep fuctioning under the strain of his 'familys' chores. He had to take two a week so he body had enough vitamins and mineral in it to work properly, Harry had expected his relatives to not feed him again this summer so he prepaired in advanced for it, he brewed the potion a week before the end of term in hopes of surviving the summer. After swallowing the mixture he gently returned the phial to its place and put the box back in the corner of his trunk he removed a t shirt which he sliped on and started to make his way downstairs and entered the kitchen where his relatives were assembled. He took a slice of toast and picked up a piece of paper of the granite worksurface which had his list of chores writen on it, the Dursleys had taken the orders threats to heart and lessed his choirs and provided a slight increase in food. Without a word he made his way out to the shed to collect the tools he would need for the day and set to work.


End file.
